Come Back No, Come Here
by The Bunny Empress
Summary: Ana and Elsa weren't princesses. They were from a village on the outskirts of Arendelle. When Elsa was kidnapped to be Queen, Ana set out to find her. And Elsa... her powers were discovered and she has locked herself away in her castle of ice. With an eternal winter brought onto Arendelle, will Ana be able to complete her mission to bring Elsa back to the village? *Up for Adoption*


**I blame this bunny on this one post I saw...**

* * *

" _No! Don't take her!" Elsa cried, "Let my sister go!"_

 _A icy wind ripped the door open and brought with it, a wave of snow. The men that was holding Ana stopped walking and looked back. They both had surprised expressions._

 _One shared look later, they released Ana and reached for Elsa instead. Elsa didn't struggle or protest in fear that they would take Ana instead. She let herself be taken outside. Then, a third man appeared and he tried to grab Ana's unconscious form, ignoring the other two men who told him to just let the girl go._

 _In a moment of anger and fear, Elsa wrenched free of her captors hand and shot a beam at the third man. The man pulled his hand back in time, and instead hit Ana in the head. A piece of hair started turning white and Ana shivered._

 _"Ana!" Elsa cried. The third man looked at Elsa in shock in fear. He could already feel the body heat of the girl's little sister ebbing away._

 _"A witch for the next Queen, eh?" The man asked. The two men stiffened in response. They knew what the other kingdoms thought about their queens. For the past ten generations, the Queen had always died in some tragic accident. Their current Queen was still alive, but it was widely believed that this Queen's reign was near it's end and that the King would take over as the main and only Monarch._

 _The worst thing? The Queen borne a son, who was currently but six years old. The next head of the country would be a commoner._

 _The man took Ana in her arms and decided to leave her in town square, where she would soon be found and taken care of. The men took Elsa and dragged her away to be the next Queen when their Prince was of age._

* * *

Ana put her pack on her back and turned around to see the family she's known for the past twelve years since she was twelve, and Elsa was kidnapped.

"Goodbye, Mum! Goodbye, Da! The next time you see me, I'll be home with Elsa," Ana shouted. Her parents shouted "Good luck and have a safe journey!" and waved from the doorway, wiping away tears.

Ana faced the path ahead of her with a determined face.

"Just you wait, Elsa. I'm bringing you back home to the village. I'll find you wherever you are!"

* * *

In the castle of Arendelle faraway from the little village, a girl of eighteen was standing in front of a mirror with servants scurrying around.

"You look lovely, dear! In a few more hours, you'll be married and Queen of our country!" A woman wiped happy tears from her eyes. "Oh, don't look so sad and nervous. You've had twelve years to prepare! Just do your best."

Elsa nodded, trying not to cry. She's been dreading this day for so long. Many would be envious of her position, but she just wanted to be back with her sister. Oh, her dear sister who she must have killed. Elsa looked at her hands in complete disgust.

"Of course, Helen," Elsa told the woman. "But, I don't even know what the Prince looks like. And I haven't been out of the castle in years."

"You'll do fine my dear," Helen replied, adjusting the wedding gown a bit.

* * *

Hours later, the crowd screamed as they looked at their Queen in horror. Then, they turned their head back to the iced in front of them.

A neighboring duke screamed, "Get her! Get the witch!"

Elsa backed away and ran across the river to the mountain. There, she created her ice castle and locked herself away. The ice-monster guarding the front door helped with that.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Arendelle, Ana was trudging through the hot tropical jungles. Then, the air suddenly turned cold, ice spread across the ground, and snow started to drift down the air.

Later that night, just when she thought she was going to die of cold, she found a little shop and in front of them was a boy about her age and a reindeer...

* * *

 **How was it? Rate it 1 - 10, 1 being the worst, 10 being the best!**

 **And um... anyone willing to adopt?**


End file.
